


i love it when you look my way

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aliases, Co-workers, F/F, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Iron Man 2, Kissing, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Natasha makes an assumption and Pepper discovers her scars while she's undercover as Natalie Rushman.





	i love it when you look my way

**Author's Note:**

> I love Natasha/Pepper, especially when its set around Iron Man 2, so here. 
> 
> For the prompt "scar" at femslashficlets.
> 
> Title from Mitski's "Strawberry Blond". ;)

Natasha was undercover as Natalie Rushman, Tony Stark’s assistant and temptress. Although, she beginning to think she was actually Pepper Potts. She reported to Tony’s office every morning just to be shooed away and sent to Pepper. It wasn’t all that bad. Pepper was close to Tony. She could gain information from her just the same.

Then there was the… atmosphere. Pepper and Tony weren’t an item, despite their obvious chemistry and history. Tony oogled Natasha whenever she was in the room, which annoyed Pepper. The annoyance lingered even when Tony wasn’t in the room. But lately, something else was lingering.

“Here’s some things I need Tony to look over,” Pepper stated as she handed Natasha a folder. Her eyes fixated Natasha’s chest for a moment. She decided on wearing a black dress hugged her curves in all the right places. She knew Tony was easier to collect important intel from when she dressed provocatively, as were most of the men she was assigned to. It seemed it might have the same affect on Pepper.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Ms. Potts?” Natasha asked, leaning over Pepper’s desk.

Pepper’s eyes flickered up from gazing at the russian’s décolletage. “I may have… some other work for you.”

What followed was a flurry seductive movements and innuendos until Natasha managed to get Pepper pressed against the top of her desk. Natasha kissed the overwhelmed strawberry blonde beneath her. It was obvious this wasn’t the type of thing she did often.

“Relax,” Natasha whispered when she pulled away from the kiss.

“I — Natalie — what —” Pepper stuttered.

“Just follow my lead,” Natasha assured before unzipping the back of her dress. She climbed off of Pepper to step out of her dress, leaving only her undergarments.

Usually, the men Natasha were too lustful to notice her obvious imperfections. Pepper’s eyes immediately locked on to the scar on her stomach. It seemed Natasha had misjudged Pepper. She was very observant.

Pepper sat up on the desk to examine the scar. “It is—?” she questioned, not finishing the question. Her eyes displayed a mixture of worry and fear.

“I have my secrets,” Natasha stated coolly.

Pepper gently touched a different scar, a long one on her pale thigh. “Your name isn’t Natalie, is it?”

“No,” Natasha answered. “It’s Natasha.” She didn’t have to tell her that. She probably shouldn’t have told her that.

“Are you—”

“I’m not here to hurt you or Tony,” Natasha promised. “I’m here for intel, that’s it.”

“Oh,” Pepper sighed. Her blue eyes were still wide, but her shoulders relaxed. Her mouth opened to say something. She hesitated, deciding to close her mouth.

Natasha softly pushed Pepper back onto the desk. “I’ll tell you more… eventually. Right now, let’s have some fun.” She smirked down at Pepper and began to unbutton her blouse.

“This is a really bad idea,” Pepper muttered to herself before she leaned forward for another kiss.

Natasha sighed into the kiss. She couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) Always up for a chat!


End file.
